Dark Sailor Moon
by Moon Stealer
Summary: Has Serenas world come crashing down? Is she with the Negaverse? Darkness is splashing over her heart, and nothing can be done.
1. Clouded

Sailor Moon

Too tired to think, too tired to breathe. Crap he was right; I guess I'm just not cut out for this anymore.

_"Well Serena if you are going to still do this make sure you call me if you need any help." He had said. "Please Darien were through. I don't need you suiting up anymore and coming to save me. I'm a big girl now." _ I walked away from him after that.

Well it was true he and I are done. I just got so sick of being head over heals for him. Plus him coming to save every time I was in trouble was getting old. But enough of the flashbacks, I'm in trouble (figures) and there is no one here to help me, except Darien but I am NOT going to call him. Plus with Amy and the others fulfilling their dreams, there is no way that I am going to get out of this.

The Negaverse has me, figures right the one time I try and do something on my own it doesn't work.

"Oh dearest Sailor Moon, it fits you to be in pain." The NegaCreep Dismal said. "Well since all of your friends are gone this just make this all the more easier." He said getting closer to me.

"What does?" I said through my teeth.

"Why turning you to our side!" Dismal said. "With the Moon Princess on our side along with the Sliver Crystal, we will be a force to reckon with!" And with that he started to move closer to me his hand was glowing black with energy. I started to run away, but was captured by the darkness.

"Now, now, Sailor Moon isn't it time to face your fears?" He laughed. "Now lets see who you really are!" He touched his hand to my forehead, and my Sailor suit started disappearing.

"Ah, Serena, well it's about time I think that you said hello to the Negaverse." My head started to split with pain, and images of darkness entered my head. I screamed, at least I didn't cry for once. Images of my friends popped into my head, all of them going their own ways. My breaking up with Darien came up to. Now I fully realized why I broke up with him. I was sick of being the good one. I stopped fighting the pain and looked into Dismals eyes and said: "Thank you."


	2. Sleep

The look in Dismals eyes was that of shock, but what else? When you have been fighting evil for 4 years, and now you are thanking the person who is turning you over to the Negaverse? Yes a look of shock would be very appropriate

"Why? Why are you thanking me? Shouldn't you be wailing or screaming your head of for me to stop? Why are you letting me do this?" Dismal said with a look of concern.

"Are you going to do it or not? Because I've already made up my mind, I'm sick of being the good one, being stuck here knowing that my only options for my future is to become Neo Queen Serenity, or the Earth not having a future. I have no hopes now, no dreams, all because my future was already decided." I took a breath. "My EX-BOYFRIEND didn't want me to fight anymore, 'Just let what happens, happen' he said. Well I let what happens, happen and broke up with him. So just do it already!"

"Well this is going to be easier than I thought. I will take all of those painful things away, you can sleep in ever lasting darkness with us, and enjoy life as you see fit. Free to decide your future on your own terms. Just go to sleep, sleep in darkness."

"Thank you so much, thank you…" I started to fall asleep.

"Serena no! Don't fall asleep!" A voice shouted. I looked over Dismals shoulder and I started to laugh.

"Just like old times isn't Darien? You coming to rescue me, well this time it's different. You can't and won't save me, because I decide what I am going to do, and you can't change my mind, EX." I laughed at him.

"Serena no! Please don't do this, Serena I still love you! Don't go!" He yelled at me. He started to run towards me, and came within five feet of me but Dismal stopped him with a force shield.

Dismal turned to me. "Serena I am going to lay you down just fall asleep inside of the darkness." I looked over his shoulder again. He turned and looked at Darien and chuckled. "Don't worry about him, I won't let him near you." With that he stood and faced Darien, and darkness started to creep over my body, it held a cold but warming reassurance, and the promise of sleep.

I looked over at Darien again, throwing his roses at Dismal. I silently laughed at this, how could I have fallen for a guy that throws roses at somebody? Oh well it doesn't matter now only sleep does.

"SERENA! NOOOOOOOO!" Darien screamed.

I looked over at him and glared. "Say good-bye Darien, to the good Serena, because when I wake up again she won't be there, only Dark Sailor Moon." I turned away and closed my eyes and the last thing I heard was: _"How could you Princess Serena?"_

Sorry these are so short but I get very bored with typing. Anyways wanted to say thanks to Supermangageek23 for the good review, and thank you for the cookie (it was delicious nom!) and that she will just have to wait and see! Keep reading~ _Moon Stealer_


	3. Awake

Ah sleep, what a good feeling, like you don't have to do anything anymore. Such a nice feeling, one that I used to know so well when I was in junior high, being late every morning and wishing school started later. How Luna used to scream at me to wake up. Hmm I miss Luna; I wonder what she's doing now with Rai? Oh well she decided to go with her and I didn't stop her. Now that I think back on it why didn't I stop her? Well she is going to be mad at me when she finds out what I've done.

I guess I let her do what she wanted since I couldn't. But what exactly DID I want to do with my life? Guess I never really thought about it. I used to want to be a singer, movie star, and royalty. It's funny how that turned out; I am royalty from a kingdom destroyed long ago, by the forces that I am joining now. Who cares though? Nobody remembers now, it was YEARS ago.

Maybe I just want to explore possibilities, see where they lead me. I guess the "King of the Earth" was right. Knowing too much of your future is bad. Well that's in the past and future, oh well. Guess there will be no Crystal Tokyo in the 30th century. Too many things to think about, just sleep, nothing else matters.

"Serena, Serena? It's time to wake from the Darkness.

Open your eyes and awake a new person, you won't have to worry about anything. Shred those fears and worries, and live." Dismal said.

"But the Darkness is so sweet." I replied simply. He chuckled, and I opened my eyes. "I feel so relived, nothing tearing at my heart."

"That's the way you should have felt all along Serena." Dismal said.

"Well I'm glad that I do now, but I think it's time for some revenge!" I laughed and looked at my locket that I used to transform into Sailor Moon. The locket was no longer pink, but black. I opened it and saw that the Silver Crystal wasn't Sliver but a blood red.

I turned to Dismal. "I think it's time to get rid of these meatballs on top of my head."

"I agree with you on that Serena."

"No, Serena doesn't exist here anymore, just call me New Moon." I said to him.

"Well New Moon I think that it's time for you to get your revenge."

"Good, and I think I know where to start, I think I should still go to school but as someone else. Do you agree with me Dismal?" I said darkly.

"Yes that sounds like a good plan, I will help you with it, but first lets chop of those meatballs." A pair of scissors materialized in his hands. "How do you want to look?"

"Anything will do, just so long as they won't recognize me."

"They?" He replied. "Yes 'they' my 'friends'." I said.

"Ah well of course." With that he started snipping away.

"This is going to be so much fun!" I said looking at my newly designed locket. I looked up and laughed, and said again: "So much fun."


	4. Concern

Luna

"She's done _WHAT_ now?" Mina yelled through the communicator.

"I know Mina it's hard to believe, but according to Darien Serena is no longer on our side." I said.

"But Luna surely it was against her will?" Mina said.

I sighed. "No Mina, Darien saw the whole thing, she went willingly even glad about too. She said this to Darien before she disappeared: _"Say good-bye Darien, to the good Serena, because when I wake up again she won't be there, only Dark Sailor Moon." _Then she laughed at him and disappeared."

"But why Luna? Serena is usually happy and carefree, what changed her?"

"I don't know Mina, but here's another shock: she broke up with Darien."

"What?" Mina shouted.

"I know Mina but get this SHE did the breaking up Darien, so something must have really been bugging her to do that. She's usually head over heels for him."

"Yeah I know. Hey Luna maybe we shouldn't have left Tokyo. Maybe we all caused this." She said.

"But she wanted us to all go Mina. But now that you mention it she even encouraged me to go with Rai to China. Back then I thought for sure she was going to wail her head off for me to not leave her. But she didn't she was just so happy for all of us." I said.

"Luna did you tell everybody else yet?" Mina said.

"No I haven't, but after I'm done talking to you I am going to."

"You haven't even told Rai?" She said.

"No. Why do you ask Mina?" I said.

"Keep it that way, I'll go to Japan and see if I can find Serena and talk some sense into her."

"Mina! You know better than that! The Sailor Scouts stick together no matter what!"

"Oh Luna the Sailor Scouts haven't seen each other in a year. Let alone talked to each other. I'm going to try to talk to her, please don't tell the others about this yet. I'll call you if I need help or if I get Serena back." Mina said. "Talk to you Luna!"

"MINA!" I shouted. That girl can be just as stubborn as Serena can be sometimes. Oh Serena what have you gotten yourself into?

Serena

ACHOO! "Ugh someone must be talking about me, that's the fifth time I sneezed." I said while admiring myself in the mirror.

"It fits you New Moon." Dismal said.

"Why thank you, I quite like it." I said still looking into the mirror.

"Anyways back to business, we need to discuss how you are going to get your revenge." He said.

"Well surely by now Darien has contacted Luna, and Luna has more than likely contacted Mina, since Mina is the leader of the Sailor Scouts." I said. "So the Scouts should be coming back to Tokyo. So I think it's a good idea that my 'mother' thinks I ran away, and the sooner that I get enrolled into my school as someone different is a good idea. Perhaps if we could even do a little brainwashing to make them think that I have been enrolled there a couple days prior to 'my' disappearance would be helpful. It should throw them off the new girl." I said still looking at myself in the mirror.

"That sounds like a good plan New Moon. What do you want to be called when you enroll into your school?" Dismal said.

"Hmm… I think Terra works." I said.

"Well alright consider it done."

I sighed, I really wish that I could just go back to sleep, but there is no time for that now. Dismal really did a good job with my hair. It's down to my elbows with medium long bangs that fit around my face. _They defiantly won't recognize me now!_

Ah I think it's about time to get ready for my first day at school. "This is going to be so easy!" I said out loud and laughed.


	5. Ice Cream

Hey guys! I know it has been awhile but I have been caught up with going to Ohio, and guard camp. Next week I have Band camp so I will try, but I don't know if I will be able to do any chapters! Sorry! Anyways please ENJOY!

"We need to figure out what made Serena go to the Negaverse." Mina said.

"I agree with you Mina, I don't know what made her go to the Negaverse. I just feel like this is all my fault." Darien said.

"Hmmm. Well now that's just not acceptable, he just can't blame himself. He needs to share that feeling around to the others." I said looking from my position on Darien's balcony. He and Mina were sitting in the living room. I looked around them and saw pictures of Darien and I was everywhere. His stupid roses were in vases surrounding the pictures of me. Man I wish I could rip those to shreds.

Suddenly the two stopped talking. "Darien," Mina said. "I sense somebody near us."

"I know," He said. "I can feel it too." He looked around, but not fast enough to see me do a back flip off his balcony.

"Serena? Serena, is that you?" Mina said.

"Hmmm what a pain, suppose I should reply, shouldn't I?" I said when I landed on the balcony below Darien's, I busted into the apartment. I knew that as soon as they heard the glass that they would transform and be here in an instant. What a perfect moment to be New Moon. I chuckled softly to myself, oh what fun!

I turned around and my old sailor scout uniform was replaced with a darker version, the main difference was that I had a small cape and the boots that I was wearing fit my legs and ribbons came off of them. Instead of my 'New Girl' haircut my long hair came back, easily recognizable, so that they knew whom it was standing in front of them. I started walking throughout the apartment, waiting for them to come, if I was right they should be here in approximately 17 seconds. I went into the kitchen and grabbed an Ice cream drumstick and I started to unwrap it, hmmm 9 seconds left. I started to eat it and looked out the window. 5…4… 3… 2… 1. THUMP! Hmmm I was right, both right on time, but they wouldn't see me right away, since it was dark. Oh well they will when they get to the kitchen in about… 21 seconds. Perhaps I am being to cold and calculating, well we'll see what happens.

I just stood in the kitchen eating my Ice Cream, 10 seconds.

"Mina let's check out the kitchen and then the rest of the apartment." Darien said. "Alright." Mina responded. They started walking towards the kitchen. 3 seconds… 2… 1.

"Serena!" They both shouted. I turned to face them, finishing my drumstick. I sighed, and said: "I guess being cold and calculating wins this round, oh and by the way? My name is no longer 'Serena' it's New Moon, as in a new beginning for me. So shall we get on with this because I would really like t get some more Ice Cream."

"Serena what happened to you?" Mina said.

"Well Sailor Venus, it's this simple: why do you care? Because I could care less about you." I saw her flinch at that.

"Then why are you here?" Darien asked. I turned to him, and I glared at him.

"Why else you shit- head? I came here to make sure that YOU were in pain. Pain doesn't suit you, you're too much of a crybaby, you know that? Just like I was until I GREW UP! I suggest that you do that as well, and maybe, just maybe you'll see why I betrayed you."

"Serena why did you betray us?" Mina said. I sighed once again, and turned to her.

"You know I would really just rather fight than anything else alright, but since I want more Ice Cream, I think I will have someone else do that for me." I snapped my fingers and my shadow started to move, and out stepped a perfect clone of my old self in regular form.

"Let's see how you deal with Aneres!" I laughed and started to walk of. "Aneres be a dear and play with them, till they die!" I walked off towards the balcony and jumped off, and heard the signs of battle starting.

I landed and I looked up, then turned around and disappeared in the sleepy shadows.


	6. Target

**Yeah sorry this is going to be extremely short, I really just made this as an interlude, cause I really needed one. Anywho, I kinda of have writers block for this story since I am focus my attention currently to my FMA story called To Dodge A Bullet. Sooooo… SORRY but please enjoy!**

** DISCLIAMER! I DO NOT OWN SAILORMOON **

Darkness came across the room wrap its self around a young girl of maybe 20 that stood in the center of the room, her head hanging down. She suddenly looked up; she put her hand out and the darkness pooled in her hand.

She whispered to herself: "Ah so you've returned to me Aneres. Did your job go well?"

"_Yes master, I have wounded the both of them to the point if they don't get help soon they shall die."_

"Good," The young girl replied. "Although looking back on it they will probably get help."

"Well anyways, return to my shadow now Aneres, I have business to attend to so I would rather you be there with me."

"_Yes master." _The shadow replied, slipping back into the young girls shadow.

"Ah now, I think I will go back to torturing those annoying sailor scouts." The young girl started to walk away, unaware that she was being watched.

The person who was watching her said quietly into a headset: "Target insight. I repeat, target insight."

"You are clear to go." A voice replied.

"Good."

**Once again sorry that this so short! But if someone can guess who Aneres is I will write a one-chapter story for you! :P Anyways just PM or comment to who you think it is. If there are multiple correct answers then I will make that many stories! Well anyways! **

_Love and Darkness~ Moon Stealer_


	7. Strangle

**Hey guys! Sorry about not updating… but school caught up with me and I also got distracted by reading fanfics instead of writing them… **

"God this sucks!"  
>"Why don't you tell me how you really feel?" I said rolling my eyes at Darien.<p>

"I just did Mina! This really, REALLY sucks!" He replied, I forced myself not to roll my eyes at him again._ God damn he can be such a freaking idiot! I'm starting to wonder what Serena saw in him before she broke up with him. Plus those roses! What the hell does he expect to accomplish with them? Wishing that somebody will prick their finger and stop attacking? Yeah good luck with that one! _

I turned away from, him shaking my head. _Okay Mina, think! It's clear that Serena was expecting us, right down the very second. She was never like that back in school… what happened to her to have made her go bad?_

"Mina are you okay? Are you thinking about what we could do to help Serena?"

I groaned internally. I don't know what it is about Darien but sometimes I just want to strangle him. I took a deep breath and turned back around trying not to leap at him.

"Yes Darien I was, do you have any idea as to why Serena would have done this?"

"Not really she seemed perfectly fine, well there was this one time where she did nothing but insist that we keep fighting the Negaverse together. She hardly slept, she hardly even ate, and that was a pretty big thing for Serena not to do. That only lasted for about two weeks then she went back to normal." Darien said absentmindedly.

"When did this happen?" I said a little bit forcefully. "I need to know every detail of what happened before she started acting like that."

"That's simple Mina, you guys went your separate ways. She seemed okay after the first couple days, there wasn't anything thing wrong…but…"

"Darien what happened?"

"Well we got a letter from Neo Queen Serenity saying that the day of Serena's Era was coming soon. She threw the letter and stormed out of her room. She didn't say anything at all."

"Of course! Darien don't you see she was afraid that she wasn't going to be able to rule the future. She went into total shock, but I don't see why that would have anything to do with what's happening now. She knew that she would become Queen eventually." I said pacing steadily around the room.

"I don't know Mina, it seems like to me she might have had difficulties with that whole situation, especially since she stopped eating for like two weeks." Darien said doubtfully.

I looked at him, sometimes he had moments where I didn't want to strangle him.

"Did she say anything to you about the situation?"

"No, not really the only thing that she said to me, well actually the only time she talked to me was when she wanted to keep fighting the Negaverse. She was very insistent on doing that, but otherwise we really didn't talk. Then after two weeks of that she started to actually talk to me about other things then fighting the Negaverse." He breathed deeply." "Then about six months ago the Negaverse's attacks diminished, and she grew distant, every time we talked it seemed like we didn't agree on a thing anymore. Then she and I had a huge fight and it ended with her breaking up with me, and her insisting that I didn't come and rescue her anymore." He looked down at the floor.

"It that all?" I asked him while I walked over to him.

"Well no-agh!" He fell down.

"Darien what happened?" I sat next to him.

"Apparently I'm more injured than I originally had thought." He started coughing up blood, I checked his side were I had bandaged it not that long ago.

_Oh crap_. I thought to myself as I lifted his shirt, which was stained blood red.

"Darien we need to get you to a hospital." Blood was steadily streaming out of the bandage. He didn't respond to me so I looked away from the wound realizing that he had passed out. _Oh CRAP!_ I ran to the phone and started dialing 911 when I felt something warm trickle down my back. Just as the operator picked up I started coughing up huge amounts of blood.

"_911 please state the nature of your emergency."_

I started to black out, and between me coughing up blood I could only say one word.

"Help!"

I fell to the ground; the last thing I saw before blacking out was my blood on the phone, dangling from the wall.

I could've sworn that I heard laughter.

** SERENA**

"What exactly do you plan to achieve by spying on me?"

The girl jumped, it was clear that she thought she was still following me without being noticed, but she was only following my shadow. She seemed surprised to see me standing right behind her, in fact she did a double take between my shadow and I.

"How? Wait what! I was following this whole time how did you do that?" She said.

"Girl I have the power to teleport do you really think that I would be walking everywhere? Plus take a look at me do you see something missing?" I laughed at her.

She looked and I could tell that she knew what was missing by her eyes.

" Your shadow, it's gone. How are you able to do that?" She asked stunned.

"Now, now I asked you a question first, and you still have yet to answer me at all. Now what do you think you're doing, spying on ME?" I asked as I turned away.

"I can't tell you that." She said quickly.

I just laughed; and summoned Aneres back to me. "I think that you can and will, and girl believe me you might want to do it quickly." Aneres began to seep out of the ground and wrapped herself around the girl. "Because this is going to hurt. A lot." She screamed, and I laughed and laughed.

**Well I hope you guys liked this EXTREMELY late chapter. Please feel free to leave a review if you would like!**

_~Love and Darkness~ _

_-Moon Stealer_


End file.
